wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Książka pamiątek/03
Kategoria:Książka pamiątek III Przy obiedzie wesoła i dowcipna pustota Romualda, jeśli nie starła zupełnie, to przynajmniej zgłuszyła jego lekkomyślnością wywołane wrażenia. Maria Regina wprawdzie chmurną nieco i mało mówiącą była, ale jej ojciec, co się rzadko zdarzało, w dobrym humorze, uśmiechał się kiedy niekiedy i naczesywał po bokach skroni już tylko rosnące włosy. Pan prezes, zwykle hipohondryczne usposobienie cierpiący, usuwał się od towarzystwa, dzieciom wszelką wolność zostawiał, rzadko był razem z nimi widywany i tylko, jak się później przekonać mogłem, od czasu do czasu niespodziewanymi dziwactwami, zawsze w tajemnicy rodzinnego kółka zamkniętymi, dawał im swojej ojcowskiej powagi świadectwo. Długa biurowa praca stargała mu siły, ciągłe siedzenie rozwinęło skłonność do przewyższającego w nim żółciowego systematu i kiedy po trzydziestu latach uzyskał znaczną bardzo emeryturę, kiedy mógł swobodnym życiem w wolnym zupełnie czasie odetchnąć, on czasu tego użył na zamknięcie się przed ludźmi, na zmartwiałość, nie na wypoczynek. Dziwny przykład urzędnika-machiny, który poza obowiązkowość swoją nie wychylił się w żadne pojęcia i w zajęcie żadne. Celem pracy jest mu praca, przyszłość dla niego w hierarchicznym komisoriatu rozkładzie, a nadzieja w spoczynku na starość, której może nie doczeka lub z którą potem sam nie wie, co robić. Dziś, gdy pomyślę sobie, że Maria Regina wzrosła wśród tych dwóch serc męskich, tak rozstrzelonych z sobą, tak do jej własnego nie przystających serca — przy ojcu obojętnym, a dziwaczącym, przy bracie niby uczuciowym, a szalonym, słabszym od niej moralnie i nawet niższym umysłowo, to dopiero pojmując jej niewypełnione, kobiece życie wiele rzeczy pojmuję... wszystko usprawiedliwiam. Lecz dnia tego, jak mówiłem, pan prezes był w niezwykłym usposobieniu, gawędka obiednia się przeciągnęła i dopiero nad wieczorem mogliśmy wyjść z Romualdem. Ręka pod rękę w najlepszej zgodzie przebiegaliśmy aleje Saskiego Ogrodu śmiejąc się i żartując, kiedy mi się przypomniało, że trzeba jeszcze mego mecenasa odwiedzić i o drugie posłuchanie na pewne z nim się umówić. — Rzuć, do diabła, wszystkie twoje procesa, to brzydko, to niemoralnie pieniać się ciągle, a jeszcze w dzień mojego przyjazdu, kiedy nie odgrzebałem żadnej dawnej znajomości, kiedybym musiał sam jak pokutująca dusza snuć się między tymi ludźmi. Uspokoiłem go, że co do moralności, moja sprawa niczyjego nie mieszała spokoju, a co do rozstania, to bardzo krótko trwać miało, gdyż na zajście i powrócenie kwadrans czasu był mi wystarczającym. Jako więc prosiłem, dał mi kwadrans urlopu i powiedzał, że u Marego czekać na mnie będzie. Pobiegłem prędko, załatwiłem się z moim prawnikiem i na czas oznaczony przyszedłem do Marego. Romualda zastałem już przy kilku próżnych butelkach i w gronie kilkunastu z najmodniejszej młodzieży naszej. — Przybywaj! przybywaj! — wołał na mnie, we drzwiach jeszcze stojącego — ten kochany Antoś po wcięciu mego tużurka zgadł zaraz, że świeżo zza granicy wróciłem; chciał się z bliska i kamizelce przypatrzyć, a jakeśmy się nosami trącili, poznał dawnego kolegę. Pójdź, Ludwiku, wypijesz za zdrowie Antosia! Z widzenia tylko znałem nowych towarzyszów Romualda i wcale sobie nie życzyłem w ściślejsze z nimi wchodzić stosunki. Obojętnym ukłonem odpowiedziałem na zrobione mi wezwanie i podaną usunąłem szklankę. — Cóż to? nie pijesz? — zawołał zdziwiony Romuald. — Gdybyś sobie przypomniał nasze dawne czasy, to byś wiedział o tym. — Ach! prawda! na moją duszę prawda, on nigdy nie pił! Jednakże myślałem, że przez te lat kilka jużeś się doktoryzował na porządnego człowieka. — Ja nigdy nie ufam takiemu, co nie pije — odezwał się któryś z tego szanownego towarzystwa wietrzników. — I masz słuszność, Fabianie — przywtórzył mu drugi. — Kto nie pije, musi być albo zły, albo głupi, albo chory. — No, niechże na znajomego naszego Romualda wypadnie, że jest chory tylko — z rubasznym uśmiechem wykrzyknął sam pan Anitoś. — Nie, nie, słuchajcie! Ja wam w sekrecie prawdę powiem — zawołał Romuald — Ludwik jest poetą. — Alboż to poeci nie piją lepiej niż my wszyscy prozaicy razem? Cóż ty gadasz, Romualdzie! — obruszył się pan Antoś — ja wiem przecie, że od ich króla aż do ostatniego z posługaczy, do wymiatającego śmiecie po innych, wszyscy na Parnasie lubią się różną zakrapiać hipokreną; a ja wiem, co wiem. Hej, garson! — krzyknął całym gardłem — dla tego pana bez faworytów szklankę orszady prędko! Chłopiec poskoczył, a ja zawołałem nawzajem: — Garson! — i przyszedł drugi. — Dla tego pana z łysiną karafkę zimnej wody co prędzej! Przyjaciele Antosia zaczęli coś szeptać i coś burzyć się jak szampan w butelce, lecz Romuald aż się na stół ze śmiechu położył. — Cha! cha! cha! lubię takie pojedynki!... wybornie! doskonale! O cóż się gniewacie, moi panowie? Dajcie pokój Ludwikowi, to najlepszy w świecie chłopiec, chociaż się nigdy nie upił. — I owszem, Romualdku — rzekłem powoli z największą spokojnością — dlatego właśnie, że się raz w życiu upiłem, teraz już nigdy pić nie chcę — i ponieważ w tejże chwili chłopiec przyniósł mi zamówioną przez pana Antosia orszadę — na życzenie krwi zimnej i zdrowego rozsądku — rzekłem, niby ku Romualdowi skłaniając się tylko, i całą szklankę duszkiem wychyliłem. Pan Antoś powstał z krzesła; przybierał się, jak widać było, do stanowczej odpowiedzi, bo brwi zmarszczył, piersi nadstawił, ale Romuald tak niespodzianie go za połę od fraka pociągnął, że jeszcze prędzej siadł, niż wstał, a na domiar złego, siadając, stojącym przed sobą winem oblał sobie spodnie. — Ha! wszakże mówiłem — z większym jeszcze śmiechem wołał Romuald — wszakże mówiłem, dajcie pokój Ludwikowi, to dobry chłopiec, to kwakier , to dzikie zwierzę, to asceta! Z nim jest Bóg i jego święci! Kto Ludwika zaczepi, mnie zaczepi; kto przeciwko Ludwikowi rękę podniesie, obleje palce sobie! Pan Antoś właśnie swoje obcierał i sam nie wiedział, czy na mnie, czy na Romualda się gniewać. — Wielką miałeś pan słuszność — rzekł wtedy jeden z jego towarzystwa — nasz Antoś jest bardzo przekonywającym dowodem, że z pewnym rodzajem świętych osób niebezpieczną i niewygodną bywa zbytnia poufałość, dlatego też korzystając z cudzego doświadczenia pozwolicie, panowie, że już ich pożegnani. Garson, rachunek! — A toż co znowu, gniewy? doprawdy gniewy? Nie pozwalam! Veto! veto! Póki kropla wina w butelce, veto! gniewy na bok! precz z urazami! Gdyby mi kto poncz w głowie zapalił, to jeśli przy blasku jego płomyczków błękitnych dostrzeże choćby cienia złego zamiaru, choćby na łebek od szpilki nieżyczliwej wam myśli w moim mózgu, wtedy niech mi go strzałem pistoletowym wysadzi i każe jutro na drugie śniadanie u Marego przyrządzić. — Zostań, zostań, Olesiu — rzekł sam pan Antoś — widzisz przecie, że do kieliszka i do szklanki trudno lepszego znaleźć towarzysza jak ten łotr Romuald. Ja mu przebaczam, nawet muszę tym szczerzej, że w takim stanie, zmoczonemu, nie podobna mi wyjść na ulicę. — Prawda, gdyby cię spotkał kto z dobrych znajomych, to by gotów pomyśleć, że się przed zachodem słońca upiłeś. — Fe, jak student — przydał Romuald. — Więc dla zachowania ci dobrej sławy trzeba zostać — rzekł zwany Olesiem. — Zostać do północy! — Do rana! — Dopóty, dopóki się nie upijemy wszyscy! — Dopóki aby jeden utrzyma się na krześle! Słysząc tak piękne zamiary, a widząc się szczęśliwie zapomnianym, chciałem korzystać z chwili ogólnego brzęku na zgodę wzniesionych szklanek i wynieść się nieznacznie, lecz wzrok Romualda padł na mnie w tej chwili właśnie, kiedy już za klamkę brałem. Skoczył jak młody kot i rękę mi przytrzymał. — Tak to pięknie dotrzymujesz Marii Reginie danego słowa? A jak się upiję, jak pod stół legnę, kto mnie podniesie? kto do domu odprowadzi? kto wsparcie da? Wstydź się, Ludwiku, w potrzebie największej przyjaciela odstępować! Pić nie chcesz, to nie pij, ale zostać musisz, boś mi przyrzekł opiekę. Panowie, ten młodzieniec przyrzekł mi opiekę, niech zostanie, bo się rozbiję... rozbiję się... jeśli sam będę po pijanemu wracał. — Niech zostanie! niech zostanie! — zawtórowali ci wszyscy już dobrze podochoceni szaleńcy. — Niech zostanie! — najgłośniej odzywał się Antoś — on mi kazał zimnej wody przynieść, on był przyczyną, że szklankę szampańskiego wina wylałem. Niech zostanie, niech jego błahorodność za karę patrzy, jak drudzy piją... — Jedz przez ten czas, ile chcesz tylko, ciastek i cukierków: ja wszystko na mój koszt biorę — rzekł pod brodę mię głaszcząc rozweselony Romuald. Cóż było robić? zostałem — przyznam się nawet, że chętnie zostałem. Z dzieciństwa surowym dozorem ojca, a później tkliwą oględnością dobrej matki w życie wiedziony, najpierw dla braku sposobności, potem już z własnego przekonania uniknąłem wszelkiego w podobnym rodzaju widoku i teraz on pogardliwe oburzenie, głęboki smutek budził we mnie, lecz mię przy nim jakaś ciekawość zatrzymywała, jak czasem przy najniedorzeczniejszej książce zatrzymuje. Cieszyłem się, że widzę... to, o czym dawno wiedziałem — że widzę ludzi młodych, pełnych siły, zdatności może, trwoniących życie chwila po chwili, zdrowie kropla po kropli, człowieczeństwo swoje myśl po myśli, godność wszelką, uczucie po uczuciu — i kiedy właśnie?... Wtenczas, gdy coraz obszerniejsze do działania otwiera się pole, gdy coraz nowych do ukształcenia się przybywa sposobów, gdy sztuki piękne się rozwijają, nauki wznoszą, przemysł zakwita, gdy coraz głośniej słychać każdą skargę bliźniego, gdy każda nędza wyraźniej o swoje upomina się prawa, gdy można być uczonym, artystą, bogaczem... dla szczęścia swoich współbraci. Och! doprawdy, z zajęciem patrzyłem i rozważałem na takim tle taki dziwnej sprzeczności obrazek. A gdy rozważałem, oni pili tymczasem... Ej! splunąć tylko warto na ich wspomnienie, bo jakże piły nawet te lalki ogładne? Po tysiącznych przechwałkach i odgróżkach za godzinę już ociężały zużyte zbytkiem, a nigdy żadnym hartem nie wzmocnione głowy. Szampańskie wino bokiem drżących w ręku kieliszków zamiast do gardła na suknię i podłogę się lało. Płaskie, nieprzyzwoite żarty, zbeszczeszczone imiona kobiet, gęste kłęby dymu, wszystko to razem zmieszało się w jakąś brudną, błotnistą masę, tylko nad owym brudem, nad owym błotem Romuald sam jeden królował przytomnością swego pijaństwa, bystrością dowcipu. Pewna szlachetność ułożenia, pewna przyrodzona jego organizacji piękność w tych nawet chwilach go nie odstępowała. Żal mi się zrobiło tak nikczemnie trwonionych zdolności, byłbym nie wiem co oddał, gdybym go mógł był wziąć jak dziecię na ręce, unieść daleko z tej moralną zgnilizną zatrutej atmosfery i stawić gdzie w świeżym powietrzu, pod jasne słońca promienie, pod uczciwych ludzi oczy. — Hej karty! Hej stolik! — wrzasnął nagle jeden z bohaterów kieliszkowych — i waza ponczu ananasowego! Romuald zaraz sięgnął ręką do kieszeni i wydostał pełną, przez delikatną siatkę jedwabiu złotem i srebrem świecącą sakiewkę; mniej dbałem ó to, że ta sakiewka prędko bardzo mogła się wypróżnić w ręce wołającego jegomości, który, prawdę mówiąc, zdawał mi się trochę mniej pijanym, niż sam chciał się nim okazywać, lecz wiedziałem, że podobny występ Romualda mógł jak najgorzej uprzedzić o nim tych właśnie, których ja opinię najwyżej ceniłem sobie, pomyślałem o Marii Reginie i przedsięwziąłem do uprowadzenia Romualda wszelkich dołożyć starań. Niespodzianą pomoc w tym względzie przyniosło mi nadejście kilku innych paniczów, którzy na ostatni akt modnego baletu przyszli widzów liczniejszych zamawiać. — Ty z nami — rzekł Romuald kręcąc nielitościwie guzikiem mego surduta. — Nie, lecz ty ze mną — odpowiedziałem mu po cichu. — A to co się ma znaczyć? — zawołał i szarpnął tak mocno, że aż mój biedny guzik w ręku pozostał. — To się ma znaczyć — jak najspokojniej odpowiedziałem znowu — żeś mi guzik oderwał. — On się sam odpruł, dowiodę ci, że się sam odpruł — powtarzał ze zwykłym pijanych uporem, gdym go wziąwszy pod rękę nieznacznie ku drzwiom prowadził. W progu zatrzymał się i spytał jeszcze: — Ty z nami, Ludwiku? — Z tobą, z tobą, aż do jutra — odrzekłem na prędsze uspokojenie. — No to prowadź, bo ja mam kuroślep po zachodzie, po zachodzie... no, dokończże! — Po zachodzie słońca. — A widzisz, że nie zgadłeś! po zachodzie błękitno tlejącej wazy ponczu i konstelacji dwunastu wina butelek. Cha! cha! cha! jakiś ty niedomyślny, chyba i tego nie zrozumiesz także, iż nie ja ci oberwałem guzik, tylko on sam się odpruł. — Spróbuj tłumaczyć, będę pilnie uważał. — Oto najpierw, mój Ludwisiu, ja guzika nie chciałem obrywać, a kto nie chce czego zrobić, choć zrobi, to nie zrobił, tylko się rzecz sama przez się zrobiła. W tym aforyzmie leży cały stosunek ludzkiej woli do przypadku! jadę prosto z Berlina, wierz mi ślepo, bo przez całą godzinę słuchałem filozoficznej prelekcji i przez całą noc piłem z przyszłymi fifozofami. — I zaczął dalej w najpocieszniejszym sposobie o przeznaczeniu rozprawiać. — Wiesz co, Romualdzie, że księżyc bardzo w porę nam świeci — odpowiedziałem szczęśliwy, iż mi się udało baczność jego od ulic, którymi go prowadziłem, odwrócić. — Dlaczegóż to, mój panie? — Bo przy tym, co gadasz, to mi tak ciemno, że moglibyśmy obadwa gdzie w rynsztok się zatoczyć, a byłoby trochę niewygodnie; właśnie widać przed chwilą ulewa spadła i dosyć są pełne kałuże. — Och! ja wiedziałem, że mię nie zrozumiesz od razu; tobie ciemno, a mnie każdy wyraz świeci w głowie niby gazowa lampeczka; ot, teraz na przykład z guzika zrobił się pyszny fajerwerk, młynek ognisty, wkoło którego wiszące pozrywane nitki jak wstążeczki promienne się kręcą, a tobie ciemno, tobie ciemno, bo nic nie piłeś... dudku! Na ten ostatni wyraz, w jego zwłaszcza położeniu wymówiony, szczerze śmiać się zacząłem. — Z czego się tak śmiejesz? — zapytał. — Z jednego przysłowia, które mi na pamięć przyszło. Romuald, jak to już powiedziałem, choć pijany, zachował całą dowcipu swego przenikliwość, stanął, a obejrzawszy się na wszystkie strony: — Hola! hola! mój panie! — zawołał — przysłowia są mądrością narodów, więc nie mogą być głupstwem ludzi: „dudka w pole wyprowadzić, choć się nie jednemu chciało, nie każdemu jednak udało”. Myślałeś zapewne, że ja pijany jak bela, że mię zapakujesz do łóżka i w dodatku przekonasz, iż to jest loża, z której mogę wszystkie sylfidy na kwiatkach tańczące widzieć. Mocno wdzięczny, jak najwdzięczniejszy panu dobrodziejowi, niech się dłuższą opieką nie trudzi, bardzo proszę... — Ależ słuchaj, Romualdzie... — Niczego nie słucham, taki pijany jestem, że ze mną jak z uczciwym człowiekiem mówić nie warto, chyba mię teatr wytrzeźwi. — Dlatego właśnie, że tak pijanym nie jesteś, usprawiedliwisz mię zapewne, gdy się lepiej wytłumaczę. Tych ludzi, wśród których cały wieczór straciłeś, ja znam dobrze... — Znasz? a to kłamstwo wierutne, jeszcze nim przyszedłeś, powiedział mi Antoś, że wcale z nimi nie żyjesz. — I powiedział prawdę, bo nie żyję dlatego właśnie, że ich znam. Wierz mi, Romualdzie, gdyby do sprawiedliwego rachunku między ludźmi przyszło, jeszcze by najlepszemu z tych wietrzników żaden uczciwy człowiek nie chciał ręki podać. — Jak to? czyżby to byli tacy... chevaliers d'industrie, quasi złodzieje? — Och! teraz już rzeczy właściwym nie oznaczają się nazwiskiem. Ci panowie kradną tylko społeczeństwu procent od swoich zdolności, rodzinie kosztowne utrzymanie bez wzajemnej pracy, kobietom dobre imię, a sobie jedni drugim pieniądze przy zielonym stoliku, lecz ich nie zamykają do prochowni przez grzeczność towarzyskiego kodeksu, który na ten rodzaj kradzieży inne słowa wymyślił i tylko lekkomyślnością lub przy wielkiej surowości rozpustą go zowie.... Zdawało się, że Romuald z wysiloną uwagą mię słuchał; gdym przestał mówić, nacisnął sobie kapelusz i prędko w tył się wrócił, a byliśmy właśnie już na Bielańskiej ulicy. Widząc, że ku teatrowi dąży, poskoczyłem za nim. — Gdzież ty idziesz, Romualdzie? Wspomnij sobie tylko, że w pierwszym dniu twego powrotu zza granicy siostra ma prawo na wieczór cię czekać. — Ma prawo, niezaprzeczone prawo, możesz nawet iść do niej, możesz zwiastować mój powrót za pół godzinki, za godzinkę, ale teraz puszczaj... puszczaj, bo zapomnę... — Czego zapomnisz?... — Twojej przemowy, odniosę ją ciepłą jeszcze Antosiowi i tym drugim trzpiotom, na scenę wstąpię, całej publiczności wydam jak lekcję, aż do ostatniego przecinka, niech się wszyscy poprawią, upamiętają, bo to jest tak śliczne, tak wzruszające, tak nowe... — I całym głosem śmiać się zaczął, i tak śmiał się serdecznie, pod obadwa boki ująwszy, że go aż jakiś jegomość, zapewne w złym humorze, bo długo na przejściu czekający, trochę zbyt mocnym poruszeniem z trotuaru na bok usunął. Zły los padł lakierowanym butom mego towarzysza i pośliznęły się niespodzianie w stos na wywiezienie przygotowanego błota. Mówię o butach tylko, bo w gatunkach metafory uczyłem się, że część za całość brać można. — Niech cię porwą wszystkie przeszłe i przyszłe diabłów pokolenia, z których ty sam pochodzisz, przeklęty niezgrabiuszu! — zawołał naprawdę rozgniewany Romuald mażąc się żółto glansowanymi rękawiczkami w rozwilgłym od dawna błocie. — A to mnie umalował; i myśleć nawet nie można, żeby się ludziom na oczy pokazać. — Szczęściem przynajmniej, że do domu blisko. — Dziękuję za to szczęście, nigdy w życiu tak bym się przed Marią Reginą nie stawił. Wie ona, bo sam nieraz opowiadałem i opisywałem, że lubię z przyjaciółmi pohulać, butelek dużo natłuc, w mieście czasem hałasu narobić, lecz co innego tak sobie o wesołym życiu artysty pogadać, a co innego przyjść zbłoconym, przesiąkłym wyziewami tytuniu, ponczu i wina. Wolą, mój dobry Ludwisiu, do ciebie na noc się zaprosić. — Może jednak siostra będzie o ciebie niespokojną... — Najpewniej, że nie, a choćby nią i była, wierz mi, to jest lepszym dla nas obojga, niż gdybyśmy w podobnej spotkali się chwili. Za te ostatnie wyrazy Romualda jeszcze staranniej obtarłem go moją chustką do nosa, jeszcze śpieszniej i chętniej sprowadziłem najwygodniejszą ze stojących na rogu dorożek. — Ty chyba w antypodach mieszkasz — rzekł do mnie, gdyśmy w odludniejsze strony miasta wjechali — będę miał czas się wyspać, nim na miejscu staniemy. — I w istocie, głowa jego, przepełniona szumem niedawnej hulanki, powoli na piersi mu zwisnęła, lecz nim usnął zupełnie, dorożkarz zatrzymał się właśnie przed cichym dworkiem ślusarza. Jakiś żal serce mi ścisnął, że do owych białych pokoików uświęconych śmiercią, a bez wątpienia łzami mojej nieznajomej, będę musiał na pierwszą gościnę wprowadzić na wpół pijanego trzpiota. Musiało go przerwane drzemanie rozdrażnić, bo wyskoczył z powozu jak oparzony i tak zaczął pięściami do drzwi kołatać, że aż Małgosia, przestraszona, bosymi nogami z łóżka się zerwawszy, długi czas otworzyć nam nie mogła, bo jej ręce z przestrachu drżały i klucz w dziurkę nie trafiał. — Adyć, przez Boga, cicho bądźcie, moi panowie! — wołała na nas — bo się gospodarstwo przebudzi i dzieci polękają. Ostatnia ta uwaga skłoniła mię do użycia fizycznej przeciw Romualdowi siły: gwałtem zatrzymałem mu ręce, a tymczasem i Małgosia drzwi przed nami rozwarła. Na widok poczciwej kobieciny, z głową bez czepka, trochę łysą i trochę potarganą, z zarzuconym jak chustka na koszulę szlafrokiem, Romuald strasznie się skrzywił, wyszczerzył na nią zęby i śmiejąc się szalonym śmiechem, co prędzej wbiegł na schody. — Przepraszam panią Małgosię za mojego kolegę — rzekłem do niej, gdyśmy sami zostali — wielki to pustak, a w tej chwili niespełna rozumu; tylko dzisiejszą noc u mnie przepędzi. Gdyby gospodarz jutro spytał o przyczynę hałasu, powiedzcie mu to ode mnie i przeproście także, dalibóg nie moja wina, raz pierwszy i ostatni. — Gdyby też co dzień tak być miało, to by się człowiek i pieniędzy, i wszystkiego wyrzekł — mruczała niby sama do siebie pani Małgosia. — Nie chwal pogody przed wieczorem, człowieka przed śmiercią... a piękna mi noc teraz! — No, no, nie gniewaj się na mnie, pani Małgosiu, przyrzekam poprawę, więcej tego nie będzie — mówiłem z uśmiechem, idąc na górę, a dobra Małgosia, choć jeszcze coś sobie szeptała, świeciła mi jednak, póki na ostatnim nie stanąłem schodzie. Romualda już zastałem rozebranego i w rozmysłach stojącego przed moim łóżkiem. — Powiedz mi, Ludwisiu — rzekł, piędzią mierząc szerokość posłania — na którym ty zwykle sypiasz boku?... — Jak to, na którym boku?... — Bo że sypiasz na boku, to pewny jestem. — Dlaczego? — Dlatego, że jesteś prześlicznie zbudowany chłopiec, wąski w krzyżu, ale tak szeroki w plecach, iż gdybyś tutaj na wznak się położył, to by cię obie krawędzie w same łopatki gniotły. — I wnosisz z tego, że tobie także niewygodnie będzie? — Och! mnie to zupełnie rzecz inna, ja chudy jak szpileczka, ale mam... — Myśl o sobie tylko; dawnej gościnności zwyczajem ustępuję ci całego łóżka. — A sam co z sobą zrobisz? — W tym fotelu się prześpię. — Przed próżnym stolikiem to sztuka; mnie się podobna udaje, lecz wtedy jedynie, gdy na stoliku szkła dużo, dużo... — Ej, nie obmawiaj sam siebie; nie byłbyś zyskał takiego między artystami imienia, gdyby ci wiele nocy marzeniem i pracą nie zeszło. Przecież pamiętam, jak na pensjonie naszym pod strych raz uciekłeś, grałeś, aż cię dopiero z rana stary sługa nad skrzypcami uśpionego zastał. — A Francuz się wściekał potem, że mu tak zgrabnie z sypialni umknąłem; dobre czasy! — I niedawne czasy. — Och! bardzo dawne, mój kochany; wszak sam powiedziałeś, że między nimi a mną coś pękło, coś zerwało się... — To można jeszcze naprawić... — Naprawić? ha, mój panie, ja znowuż nie widzę, żebym tak bardzo był zepsuty. — Jednakże choć troszeczkę, przyznaj sam, Romualdzie. — Co? czy dlatego, że w łóżku, nie na fotelu sypiam? A to mi dziwny moralista. — Nie, lecz dlatego, bo nie pojmujesz, że można spać inaczej. — Pójdź, niech cię uściskam, zdjąłeś mi kamień z serca. Mnie sumienie wyrzucało twoją niewygodę, a teraz spokojnie oczy zamknę i snem sprawiedliwych zachrapię, kiedy tak lubisz bohatersko całe noce na krzesłach przesiadywać. — Jeśli to ma do twojej spokojności się przyłożyć, to ci powiem nawet, że wczoraj dobrowolnie tej przyjemności użyłem. — Pisałeś? czytałeś? improwizowałeś? — Improwizowałem po części. — Na jaki temat? — Na bardzo smutny. — To jest symptomat niebezpiecznego zapalenia serca. — Mylisz się, Romualdzie, tylko głowy. Romuald, leżący od chwili, powstał nieco, wsparł się na łokciu i badawczo patrzał w twarz moją, bo zapewne myślał, że to do jego siostry stosuję. — W tym pokoju — mówiłem więc dalej — w tym samym miejscu, na którym fotel stoi, umarła przed rokiem piękna, młoda, jak się zdaje, bardzo nieszczęśliwa kobieta. — Ach! temat prześliczny; gdybym miał skrzypce, to tym ci go wygrał zaraz. — Dla mnie strunami skrzypców były wszystkie mózgu gangliony; jak zaczęły grać i dziwaczyć, to nad ranem dopiero się położyłem. — Wiesz co, Ludwiku, elektryzuje mnie twoja wrażebność, podaj mi choć linię ze stolika, choć szczypce od pieca, będę grał, będę śpiewał, jestem natchniony! Śmierć młodej dziewicy... — Podobno była już mężatką. — Kiedy ci mówię: dziewicy... jak gdybym słyszał... Wietrzyk w liściach szeleści, ptaszek się odzywa... ona wzdycha... jest biało ubrana... bardzo blada... — I owszem, miała wypieczone suchotnicy rumieńce. — Bardzo blada, ciemne włosy na ramiona spadają. — Nie zgadujesz, blondynka. — Co ci do tego. Włosy ciemne, postać jak marmurowy nagrobek na łóżku wyciągnięta... Zachód słońca. — Nic a nic nie zgadujesz, Romualdzie, ona umarła w nocy i siedząc na fotelu. — A! ty mi ciągle przeszkadzasz! — Mnie jakoś przykro, że sobie z tego zdarzenia żartujesz. — Ja żartuję? Broń Boże! jeszcze mię nie znasz. Kiedy mi czasem podobny obrazek do głowy wpadnie, to muszę go sobie najpierw w najdrobniejszych szczegółach wycieniować, a potem wyszukać stosownych tonów i akordów. O, gdyby tu skrzypce były! usłyszałbyś dopiero... Słońce, bądź zdrowe na wieki, ty grzejesz, a mnie już zimno, ty świecisz jeszcze, a mnie grobowym cieniem oczy już zachodzą. Żal słońca, ciepła, jasności! Ale jutra żal najwięcej. Jutro to miała być młodość moja. Skocznych tanów muzyka. Wesołej nuty piosenki. Mleczne perły na białej upięte szyi. Suknia jedwabna w lekkim biegu szeleszcząca. Długi mój warkocz misternie spleciony. Wianek z róż krasnych na głowie. Jutro to miało być szczęście moje. Wrony konik pod okienkiem. On, mój piękny, przy okienku. Ciche słowa, głośne westchnienia. Ściśnienie ręki. Niebo całe w duszy. Ach! i pierwszy pocałunek. Jutro to miało być życia uświęcenie. Przysięga żony. Modlitwa kobiety o jasnego u Stwórcy aniołka, o aniołka do wypieszczenia na ziemi, do przytulenia na sercu. Jutro to miała być spełniona matki mojej nadzieja. Prawda moich marzeń młodych. Cel mojego przeznaczenia. Piękność, miłość, radość, cnota. A mnie jutrem będzie grób! Ludwiku? czy pojmujesz, jaki to śliczny, rozdzierający akord złoży to jedno słowo grób? Potem się tylko niby dzwony kościelne odezwą. Niby echo początku piosnki, jak echo wspomnienia dobrych ludzi za młodą umarłą, i pauza, i cichość głucha... I dziwaczny artysta, własnych wyrazów rozmarzony dźwiękiem, podparł głowę na ręku, zadumał się i takie w twarzy jego widać było natężenie, jak gdyby słuchał wewnątrz siebie tajemniczego głosu. Nie przerywałem milczenia, bo sam z zajęciem patrzyłem na tę piękną młodzieńca postać, uwiniętą w białe prześcieradło niby w starożytną grecką draperię, spoczywającą w ułożeniu tak wdzięcznym, poważnym, szlachetnym, że zdało się mistrzowskim dłutem snycerza wykonane. Gdyby nie czarne włosy i lekki wąsik jego, byłbym miał, ja, co się tak w starożytnych zaczytałem poetach, najlepsze wyobrażenie Endymiona , tym więcej że przy zgaszonej świecy blade promienie księżyca objęły go wkoło niby srebrzystym bogini uściskiem. Po chwili dosłyszałem, że westchnął, ręka mu się osunęła, głowa na poduszkę schyliła i usnął piękny, spokojny jak. dziecię. Ileż to sprzecznych żywiołów zmieszało się czy skłóciło na utworzenie tak bogatej, tak kapryśnej, tak niedorzecznej, a tak zawsze jednak prześlicznej natury! Pewny byłem, że z początku chciał tylko wyszydzić moją łatwość do rozmarzenia się nad byle przedmiotem, lecz pewniejszy jeszcze, że w końcu sam uległ wpływowi niewypowiedzianych wrażeń, że był rozrzewniony, wzruszony, tęschny jak anioł wygnania za lepszym gdzieś światem. Długo, długo patrzyłem na niego...